


before they turn the lights out (before our time has run out)

by abellum (nishta)



Series: the laws of the world never stopped us [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishta/pseuds/abellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are truly a god amongst men, Leonardo," Ezio murmurs, breath hot against the inside of Leonardo's thigh.  "I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I am in debt, surely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	before they turn the lights out (before our time has run out)

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly stole the title from "xo" (also recommended listening)

I. 

The night is young and the moon is high, bright against the deep, shimmering blue of the sky.In a different world, Ezio thinks, he might still sleep beneath it, curled happily in his own bed with no protection but for his fists and his father's name.But that foreign world is not his, and it is dangerous to call his own--his father's name is naught but smut, and his fists are far too calloused and scarred to boast as his only weapon.

The sky is beautiful, he thinks, and it is night like these that he longs to join the stars that drift quietly across its heavens.Perhaps then, settled small between those figures which guard humanity far better than he ever will, he may reach peace, and bliss through ignorance.

 

II.

He arrives at Leonardo's with a spring in his step and a half-empty bottle of wine in his hand.He is a knock at the door and a trip against the threshold, and a bright, genuine smile as Leonardo chuckles softly, gently plucking the bottle from his fingers.

"Careful,"Leonardo says, holding the wine just out of Ezio's reach."You wouldn't want all of this to go to waste, would you?"He pauses, hand pressed to Ezio's shoulder to keep him at bay."Not more than it already has, I see."

Ezio laughs, snatching the bottle back."Oh, hush," he says, straightening as he brushes his cowl from his face."I'm a poor old drunk, Leonardo, can't you tell?"

"Ezio, you are hardly more than twenty.If anything, you are a babe at arms."

Sneering, Ezio follows Leonardo into the main room--then through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into Leonardo's bedroom, no less cluttered than the studio below.Setting the bottle of wine on the chest at the end of Leonardo's bed, Ezio pulls his cape from his shoulders and drops it (neatly) in a pile along with his spaulders, his boots and greaves, and, with a hesitant sigh, his vambraces.Leonardo had his rules: no armor on the furniture, least of all the bed.

Dressed in no more than a loose, low-cut shirt and his breeches, Ezio spins to face Leonardo, feigning a bow, eyebrow raised."Acceptable?" he asks as he straightens, laughing.

After a brief, exaggerated appraisal, Leonardo smiles." _Perfetto_."

Ezio nods and lifts the bottle of wine from the chest, considering it for a moment before handing it to Leonardo."I suppose we should drink like civilized men," he says, and reaches into the chest to grab the two glasses Leonardo keeps stashed for his visits.Closing the lid of the chest with his foot, he grins and places the glasses atop the smooth wood."Hands were full."

"Mm," Leonardo hums, teasing."Perhaps you should pour us some wine, hmm?"

"Of course, Leonardo."

Ezio takes the bottle from Leonardo with a flashy grin, pulling the cork with his teeth.He fills both cups to the brim, gesturing at Leonardo to take his pick.Leonardo humors him with a gentle laugh, careful not to spill any wine that threatens.

"Well?" Ezio says, hand cocked on his hip, smiling around the cork still held between his teeth.At Leonardo's blank stare, Ezio gives a long-suffering sigh.Waving at the glass in Leonardo's hand, he raises both brows expectantly.

"Ah."Raising the glass to his lips, Leonardo takes a delicate sip, lip curling at the dry taste."Ezio," he says, voice carefully neutral, "where did you get this?"

Ezio's grin is wide, proud.Pulling the cork from between his teeth, be raises the bottle to his nose, sniffing lightly.Shrugging, he takes his own drink, straight from the bottle.There is nothing sweet about this wine--it's dry and brief, a warm wash in his mouth."Eh," he says, placing the cork on the chest."It will do, hm?"

Leonardo looks unconvinced, but as Ezio raises the bottle again to his lips, he laughs."Stop that, Ezio," he says."You said we were to drink like civilized men."

Ezio hums, shrugging."Have you ever seen a civilized man drink, Leonardo?They have no civility.They drink poor wine from expensive bottles with their cocks hanging limp between their thighs."His laugh is a deep rumble, his smile close-lipped."No," he says."It is only those who wish to be seen as civlized who drink 'like civilized men.' "

There is a familiar bitterness in Ezio's voice, clipped and sharp, goaded by the wine.Leonardo frowns, sets his glass to the side as he crosses to Ezio."Peace," he murmurs, hand light on Ezio's shoulder."We shall put this wine to good use, _sì_?"  

Ezio's shoulders melt beneath his palms, releasing the tension that held them taut." _Sì_ , _sì_ ," he sighs." _Va bene_.You are right, Leonardo.As always."He smiles hesitantly, coy as he meets Leonardo's eye.Biting his lip, his smile turns genuine, broad--and coughing to clear his throat, he moves from Leonardo's touch to grab his own cup.

"To Venezia," Ezio says, offering a toast.

Leonardo mimics him, holding his glass up in relief."To Venezia," he repeats, "and to wine, and its truly excellent effects on the human brain."

Ezio rolls his eyes, raising his glass to drink as Leonardo does the same.The taste is still bitter, still too warm, too underwhelming--but it is wine, as Leonardo said, and all wine, despite its taste, reaches the same end.

 

III. 

The moon is drifting, bright and full, far above the two of them, collapsed in Leonardo's bed.Ezio's wine bottle lies forgotten on the floor, having rolled empty against a wooden crate.Ezio's glass, empty many times over, sits under the low hang of the bed, forgotten; Leonardo's sits atop the chest, purposely placed out of harm's way.

Flushed and slightly giddy, Ezio thinks himself exceptionally happy, Leonardo's lap warm under his cheek.He smiles, tracing patterns against Leonardo's thigh."The wine worked well," he says, twisting to direct his smile at Leonardo.His teeth stand white against the flush-red of his face, against the full-dark-curve of his lips.

Leonardo hums, back pressed against the headboard and legs stretched before him.His hand rests, unassuming, on Ezio's exposed shoulder, brushing lightly against his neck, throat, jaw, cheek; Ezio shifts and curls closer against him, legs tangled clumsily with Leonardo's.

"You are truly a god amongst men, Leonardo," Ezio murmurs, breath hot against the inside of Leonardo's thigh."I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I am in debt, surely."His voice is soft, content, warm and innocent--far from the roughened growl Ezio has so fiercely adopted.

"Hush," Leonardo says, cording his fingers through the length of Ezio's hair.Before his second glass he had reached to untie the red ribbon that so often held his hair back, tied loose at the nape of his neck.Now his hair falls freely over his shoulders, dark and soft and its tangles slow to acquiesce to Leonardo's fingers."You are tired, perhaps you should sleep.The wine will help."

Ezio sighs, chest rumbling as he murmurs something into Leonardo's thigh.

"Hm?"Leonardo says, hand stilling just behind Ezio's ear.

Ezio twists, unfolding from Leonardo's side to glance up at him."A god amongst men," he repeats, but that contented smile is gone.Instead, Ezio stares up at him with an expression akin to wonder, his lip parted and eyes lidded, searching."You are beautiful, Leonardo."

Leonardo cannot help the surge of panic that tears through his chest, all the warmth from Ezio's body freezing insteantly to a cold sweat."Ezio," he warns, already beginning to push Ezio from his lap.

Frowning, Ezio bats his hands away and curls to rest his other cheek against Leonardo's thigh, this time facing him and effectively trapping him with the press of his knees to Leonardo's side."Leonardo," Ezio pouts, "listen to me."

"No!" Leonardo squeaks, horrified both at himself and at Ezio's behavior.Clearing his throat, he meets Ezio's gaze."No, Ezio."

And there is that _pout_ , the very same pout that Leonardo has seen children pull on their parents, petulant and so very, very aware of their power.Despite himself, Leonardo feels his resolve waver.

Ezio's pout transforms quickly into a sly smile, his teeth pressed lightly against the swell of his bottom lip."Thank you," he whispers, his voice infuriatingly reverent."Thank you, Leonardo."

Leonardo forces himself to breathe, to inhale slowly and to exhale, carefully, quietly, deeply--

One large, warm hand slides up Leonardo's hip, thumb stroking gently at the gentle dip of his waist.Ezio's face is turned into Leonardo's thigh, nose pressed dangerously close to the juncture between his legs. When Ezio speaks, his breath is hot, drawing damp patches on his breeches that stick to his skin."You must hear it often," Ezio murmurs, so quietly that Leonardo must strain to understand him."That you are beautiful, I mean.So many people must tell you..."

He trails off with a sigh, and Leonardo frantically, desperately prays that Ezio's eyes remain closed--closed so that he does not see the embarrassment swelling between his thighs.

"Ezio..." Leonardo whines, voice cracking in a tortured mix of panic and arousal.

"I think I am jealous, Leonardo," Ezio continues, just as quiet as before.There is a hitch in his breath as he curls closer, hand squeezing at Leonardo's waist."There are so many others who get to appreciate you... so much more than I do.They see you so much more often."Ezio grumbles, nuzzling against Leonardo's thigh."It's not fair," he says."I was here first."

Laughter bubbles from Leonardo's throat, shocked and confused and thoroughly manic."Ezio," he gasps, heart beating wildly in his ears."Ezio, _amico mio_ , you are..."

Ezio's eyes flutter open, his long, dark eyelashes tickling through Leonardo's breeches.Leonardo's heart drops with a dreadful, horrified certainty as Ezio's mouth slowly curls, _slowly_ , and then Ezio is smiling, sucking at his lower lip as he rolls to look up at Leonardo.

"Oh, Leonardo," he whispers, _drawls_ , and Leonardo's mind is swimming with the frantic _thump thump thump_ of his own damned heartbeat."You are beautiful."

Leonardo sits still with shock, lightheaded and face hot, hot, hot to the touch, he can feel a fire burning just under his skin--

And Ezio is pulling himself up _thank god away from Leonardo's lap_ to straddle Leonardo, knees planted on either side of Leonardo's outstretched legs.Leonardo watches, as though in an infinitely slower reality, as Ezio reaches towards him, one strong hand cradling his jaw, thumb stroking softly over the height of his cheek.He watches, lips parted in a startled gasp, as Ezio shifts closer, settling himself on Leonardo's thighs, legs still splayed to either side, groin prominent at its apex.

Ezio's smile is warm, always warm, and it is directed as undiluted sunlight _at him_.Raising his other hand, Ezio brushes Leonardo's cheek with the palm of his hand, cupping Leonardo's face and directing his gaze."Look at me," he murmurs, and there is a slow-gentle- _oh_ grind against his lap.Leonardo's eyes flutter shut and Ezio does it again, firmer." _Look at me_."

Leonardo forces his eyes open, forces them to meet Ezio's--forces himself to close his mouth before Ezio gets any more goddamned ideas.But Ezio just grins, just as broad, just as bright, and shifts subtly closer, dipping his hips to tease.

"This is alright, hm?"Ezio says, punctuating his question with another roll of his hips, ever closer to Leonardo's own."You are alright?"Another roll, a promise and a threat."You are alright with this?"

Leonardo blinks, wallowing in the warmth of Ezio's body, of the hot-press-burn of his palms against his cheeks.His cock is swollen and straining against his breeches.

"Leonardo," Ezio breathes, stilling."Please, _caro mio_.Are you..."

"We cannot," Leonardo says, his voice hoarse and broken."You know--you know, Ezio.This is not... we cannot..."Leonardo watches as Ezio's heart begins to splinter, first in the shock on his face and then in the worried shuddering of his hands."Please," he finds himself begging, mirroring Ezio's words."Listen to me, Ezio, please--"

But Ezio is lost to him, scuffling back across the bed in shame, in disappointment, in horror." _Mi dispiace_ ," Ezio says."Leonardo, forgive me, please, I should not have... I should--oh, oh, I am so _stupid_..."

"Ezio, no, that is not--"  

Ezio begins to move from the bed, hands still shaking as he attempts to stand, only to have to grab at the cornerpost to support himself.

"Ezio!" Leonardo says, stern.Ezio stills, though Leonardo's heart breaks to see that it is from fear."Ezio, please.Come here."

"I am not sure... Leonardo, perhaps it is best that I leave."

" _Ezio_."Leonardo sits up, ready to chase after Ezio if he should try."I do not _want_ you to leave.I want you to _stay_."

A beat of silence falls between them, as dark and as heavy as a velvet curtain.Ezio's hand falls from the bedpost, and slowly, slowly, he sinks back into the bed.Refusing to look at Leonardo, he says, "I have made a horrible mistake.I should not--I am sorry, Leonardo.You know this, you must know this.I did not mean... I should not haveassumed."

Leonardo forces himself to speak with a strength and confidence he does not have."Come here, Ezio."It is a command.

Ezio obeys, though hesitantly.

Once Ezio has settled before him, sitting stiffly with crossed legs and hands clasped tight in his lap, Leonardo sighs.Wilting back against the headboard, Leonardo tips his head back, eyes shut and jaw clenched tight."Come here, Ezio," he says, his eyes still closed, throat still bared.When he feels no movement, he huffs." _Now_ , Ezio."There is a startled shift, and Leonardo sighs again."Please."

The bed dips to his right, then to his left, and slowly he feels the heat of Ezio's body return to his, a thick, warm blanket." _Mi dispiace_ ," Leonardo hears, and when he opens his eyes, Ezio is a hardly a breath from his face.

Heat pools in Leonardo's groin, cock stirring at the sight of Ezio's uncertainty." _Molto bene_ ," he murmurs, and Ezio's palm slides cautiously against his chest, fingers light against his collarbone, the bared track of his throat.

Leonardo hums, forcing tension from his muscles.Eyes locked with Ezio's, he says, "Come here," and Ezio obeys.

There is a single stretch of time, infinite and agonizing, that sits between their mouths--and then it is swallowed whole between Ezio's lips, soft and pressing tentatively against Leonardo's.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> technically this is unfinished, but it is also two months old, and i know myself well enough to know that i will not be revisiting this anytime soon. if-- _if_ \--i get back into the swing of things, this gets a second part and the series gets its third and final installment. but, until then... you can find me on tumblr at [abellum](abellum.tumblr.com). (-:


End file.
